Cyodrake Gaze Plot Spoof!
by Return Of Itsy
Summary: Itsy's back with another spoof! HAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own neopets. Glad I don't, actually.** _

From the author: WASSUP, GUYS? Heh heh...yes, Itsy is back to spoofify yet another plot! So far, this Cyodrake Gaze plot is crap, and it needs a little funnying up by yours truly. So sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and LAUGH.

**Chapter ONE**

_It began last night... At dinner_

Cap'n: Ah, Orrin... you're finished with the inventory of our supplies already? I'm impressed.

Orrin (high from smoking a doobie): -cough- Huh? What?

Cap'n: I said, are you done?

Orrin: Uh...no... I've still got a bit more to do...

Cap'n: Is that so? Well you better getcho BITCH ASS back to work, then!

(Orrin is back in the store room and the Captain is standing at the door.)

Cap'n: If this ship is to continue sailing smoothly, then our duties must come first, sailor. Now get to it, and don't come out until EVERY LAST THONG IS ACCOUNTED FOR! -slams door-

_As you can see, I take excellent care of my crew...-cough- Moving on!_

Cap'n: -walks into the dining room to find Hoban pointing at everyone-

Hoban: Yeah, let's see you laugh when I sail you into a storm!

Linae: Yo mama!

Hoban: Yo mama is my ho!

Linae: NIGGA!

Hoban: -walks off in a huff-

Cap'n: Hoban...

Hoban: -flips him off-

Cap'n: Well...what was that about?

Linae: Ah, nothing much... He's just grumpy, as usual.

_So we settled in and ate..._

_And ate..._

_And ate..._

_And---_

Skarl: FOOD! -pounces on table-

_Then, after supper, the skies grew dark... I wonder why..._

The Darkest Faerie: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tormund: -throws a brick at her-

(The captain and his first mate Shumi are out on deck, looking at the clouds)

Shumi: -looks through telescope- There's a nasty storm headed our way, captain. -hands him telescope-

Cap'n: -looks through it- Wha? I don't see anything!

Shumi: Uh, sir, you're lookin' through it from the wrong side...

Cap'n: Hur hur...right. I knew that. I'm serious. -switches it around- Hmm...that looks like serious trouble. -throws the telescope back to Shumi-

Shumi: -gets hit- Ow. Lol.

Cap'n: ALL HANDS ON DICK! WE'VE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!

Crew (standing there with stupid looks on their faces): o.o

Cap'n: Well...?

Orrin: You said 'all hands on dick'...

Cap'n: Err... o.o... -inches away-

Shumi: -sigh- All hands on deck!

(The crew all run off to do different stuff.)

Cap'n: COME ON, PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!

Bonju (the chef): -crack- Eep! O.O;

(The Cyodrake Gaze gets tossed through the waves.)

Cap'n: Stand schlong, men!

Crew: o.o...

Cap'n: Oh fuck, what did I say this time?

_We battled the storm as best we could, but wind and waves took most of our supplies._

Orrin: AW FUCK! THAT WAS THE LAST CRATE OF WEED!

_The next morning..._

Cap'n: That storm hurt us pretty badly...we need to get back on course. Where's Hoban?

That shoyru with the weapons: He's probably off napping somewhere, lazy fucker... Which reminds me - has anyone seen Orrin?

Cap'n: -gulp- -hands keys to Shumi- First Mate Shumi, go unlock the storeroom and get Orrin right away! In the meantime, I'll search for a place to dick.

Shumi: ...uh, captain...

Cap'n: -sigh- Don't even start...

(Captain looks through telescope and sees Krawk Island)

Cap'n: -turns to the shoyru again- Looks like our only choice is Krawk Island; we'd never reach Mystery Island in this condition.

Shumi: Captain...

Cap'n: Yuh?

Shumi: You need to hear this.

Cap'n: I don't hear anything...

Shumi: Well, Orrin hasn't started speaking yet...

Cap'n: Oh, uh...I KNEW THAT. I swear... -darting eyes-

Orrin: Last night, through the porthole, I heard a scream and saw someone fall into the water...

Cap'n: ORLY?

Orrin: YARLY!

_We searched the Cyodrak's Gaze from bow to stern, but Hoban was nowhere to be found._

Anshu (looking in a barrel): Hello? -echo-

Me: Now why the fuck would he be in a stupid barrel?

_It seems that Orrin indeed saw Hoban fall into the water..._

Cap'n: Now we're stuck on Krawk Island until the ship's repaired. As soon as we can, we'll put out to sea and search for our lost crewman, in case he miraculously survived...

Orrin (crying over his lost weed): Gone...gone! All gone! And never coming back! -sobs-

Cap'n: See? My crew already misses him. If you spot our lost crewmember or hear anything that might lead to his discovery, I'd appreciate it greatly if you would let me know.

Me: A'IGHT BITCH. -mutters- I better get a fucking reward for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: I've found out the name of the shoyru. It's Kentari. 8DThanks to sh0rtaznman on neopets for the information.**

**Chapter Two**

(Kentari is the narrator for this chapter now.)

_So I should begin at dinner, then? Very well..._

Hoban: Yeah, let's see you laugh when I sail you into a storm!

Linae: Yo mama!

Hoban: Yo mama is my ho!

Linae: NIGGA!

Hoban: -walks off-

Cap'n: WTF was that all about?

Linae: He's just grumpy, as usual.

Kentari: One should not joke about such things.

Anshu: Relax, he's harmless.

_We soon put the incident out of our minds and resumed eating..._

Me: Ok, ok! What happened next? Gosh...

_I ate with chopsticks!_

Me: Good for you, and then...?

_I was the first to finish eating, and quickly returned to my duties._

_I made my usual inspection of the weapons room. Everything was in order. Then, as I was making my rounds..._

Me: Youuu...tripped on a zeenana peel.

_Who told you? O.O_

Me: -shrug- I gots mah ways...

_I saw Bonju sneak out of the weapons room!_

Me: Gasp!

_Really._

(Bonju walks out of the room, hiding something in his jacket. A very strange look is on his face.)

Bonju: -fart-

_But before I had time to investigate..._

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'VE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!"

_The wind blew fiercely. It even blew off the captain's gay polka-dotted hat. Within moments, the storm was upon us._

Me: How frightening!

_Indeed. A couple of hours into the storm, I had trouble securing the forward topsail brace on the starboard side, which had begun to come loose. Hoban came to assist, but he seemed upset._

Kentari: What crawled up your ass and died?

Hoban: A mootix, okay? Linae won't stop yapping about how I'm a "bad omen," and that the storm was my fault! How ridiculous!

Kentari: Maybe she likes you...

Hoban: SCREW THAT BITCH! -runs off crying-

(The storm tosses the ship back and forth, making everyone very seasick.)

(The storm ends...)

Cap'n: Is everyone okay? Good. We need to get back on course. Where's Hoban?

Anshu: You asked a second question before we could answer the first...

Cap'n: -ignores him- Sooo...where's Hoban?

Kentari (vomiting over the side of the ship): I...-barf-...saw him during...-barf-...the storm. But not since...-hurls-... He's probably off...-baaaarf-...napping somewhere.

Cap'n: Mmm hmm...finished puking your guts out?

Kentari: Yes...no, wait... (he vomits all over the captain)

Cap'n: At ease, mate. At ease...

_It was then Orrin informed us that he had seen someone fall off the ship. We searched high--_

(Swordmaster Talek appears from the Lost Desert Plot Spoof with a doobie in his mouth.)

Talek: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SAID 'HIGH'! 8D (sways, then passes out with the joint still stuck in his mouth)

_Anyway... -ahem-...We searched high--_

Talek: -twitches in his unconsciousness- Hee...hee hee...

_Rrrr...WE SEARCHED HIGH AND LOW. But we could find no trace of Hoban. I'm sorry, but that is all the information I have._

Me (sarcastically): Well...that was certainly most helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Chef Bonju is now telling his side of the story)

Bonju: _Sure, I can tell ya about it. Let's see..._

Hoban: ...

Me: -prod- HOBAN! Say your lines!

Hoban: This is the THIRD frikin' time! I'm sick of repeating myself!

Me: Just DO IT! We're trying to do a spoof here.

Hoban: Bah, you can _all_ blow me! -walks off-

Orrin: -secretly hides joy-

_And after he stormed out, we resumed eating-_

Me: Can we SKIP this part?

_No._

Me: Please?

_NO!_

Me: FUCK YOU!

_EWW. NO WAY._

Orrin: Heh heh...I'll do it...

_Boy, you betta back da fuck off..._

Me: Okay, moving on...

_After our fabulous and wonderfully glorious meal--_

Me: Big ego, much?

_STFU. D:_

Me: WUSS.

_It WAS good. I'm a good cook!_

Me: Says who?

_My...my mother... BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. I saw Linae and Anshu conspiring about_ _something. It was real suspicious if ya ask me._

Me: But I didn't ask you, did I?

_Well, no... ANYHOW, I made sure the dishes were all extra-clean, like I always do. Last thing you_ _want at sea is filthy dishes making ya sick--_

Kentari: -runs by clutching stomach- BAAATHROOOOM!

Me: Just let it out easy...

(Strained farting sounds come from the bathroom)

Me: Huh, guess that one fork wasn't too clean...

_I said the silverware could wait... So I ran on deck..._

_Cap'n told us to secure the rigging and supplies, but it was tough in that weather._

Me: Did you see Hoban at all during this time?

_Maybe..._

Me: Well? Yes or no?

_I did... _

Me: When?

_When I was cleaning up after a broken crate. I'm pretty sure it was over by the starboard railing. I_ _didn't go near him though. He was too busy being mad._

Hoban: RAWR. I'M MAD.

_I saw him again about an hour later, four o'clock or so. He was still griping about something, this_ _time at the port railing. I didn't need the hassle, so I steered clear. _

_And hour after that--_

Me: Wait wait wait...he's been mad for this freakin' long?

Hoban: RAWR. I'M MAD.

_Yes... But he calmed down, so I approached him. He asked me if I thought he was a good fuck--_

Hoban: WTF? I asked you if you thought I was bad LUCK.

Bonju: o.o... Really?

Hoban: Yeeesss... T.T

Bonju: Oops. :D

_Anyway, he asked me if I thought he was bad luck. It seems Linae said he was, and that's what_ _got him all irritable. So, that's the long and short of it._

Me: ACTUALLY...if you don't mind, I've got one more question...

_MMM'KAY._

Me: Kentari saw you leaving the storeroom with something. Care to explain?

_Oh, yeah, that..._

Me: Oh. Yeah. THAT.

_...Well...my best knife disappeared, and I needed something to stabbity stab with. So I just snuck in_ _and borrowed a little something..._

Me: I see...very well, then. That's all...thank you.

_EAT AT BONJU'S._

End of chapter three. o.o;


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five (w00t!)**

Linae is now telling us HER side of the story. Fun, ya?

Linae: _Hmm, let me think for a moment. Ahh, yes... We were at the table..._

Hoban: -crosses arms-

Me: -sigh- Hoban...

Hoban: -shakes head- No.

Me: Say your lines, Hoban.

Hoban: Nope.

Me: Say your lines.

Hoban: Uh-uh.

Me: Say your--

Hoban: Nope.

Me: Say--

Hoban: No!

Me: Just say--

Hoban: NO.

Me: SAY YOUR DAMN LINES, HOBAN! SAY YOUR DAMN FUCKING LINES!

Hoban: FINE! Let'ssseeyoulaughwhenIsailyouintoastorm. THERE! -walks off angrily-

_So then, after Hoban uttered his faithful hex-_

Me: FOR GOD'S SAKE I KNOW! You ate, and ate, and--

King Skarl: FOOOD! WHERE? -sniffs air-

Tormund: -throws a brick at Skarl-

_Well, I left the gallery and went back to my cabin..._

Me: Did you speak to anyone before that?

_Did I?_

Me: Did you?

_Oh yes, that's right... I did. Anshu and I were discussing how awful the food's been lately--_

Bonju: WHAT? My food is WONDERFUL! MY MOMMY SAID SO!

Linae: Uh-huh, and das' why yo mama DEAD.

Bonju: But...but... -runs off crying like a girl-

_Anyway...that anchovy casserole really did a number on my--_

Me: Whoa! More than enough information...

Linae: -fart-

Me: (sarcastic) Yeah, that's nice...

Linae: -continues farting-

Me: Can we just--

Linae: -FAAARRRRT-

Me: Ugh...-sprays Lysol- Can we PLEASE just--

Linae: I just sharted! D:

Me: You what?

Linae: I sharted.

Me: Aw, HELL no... That is just...is just NASTY. Period! -walks out spraying Lysol-

Linae: o.o... -toot-

Me: Moving on...

_Anyhow, after briefly speaking with Anshu, I settled in for a relaxing game of Kou-Jong. While_ _setting up, though, I noticed that my "Lost Desert Sunset" tile was missing. I couldn't find it in my_ _cabin, so I went on deck..._

Me: -snores-

_I found my tile lying under a crate, but as I tried to retrieve it...I overheard Anshu and Hoban_ _arguing. I couldn't tell what they were saying, exactly, but I'm certain it was them._

Me: -head falls into bucket of rainwater- ASDFGHJKOLK! O.O -cough- Huh?

Linae: _-still rambling on- That's when the captain yelled for all hands on deck, and I..._

Me: -drifts back off to sleep-

_That left no time for arguing. Hoban went up to the wheel and Anshu headed below deck,_ _presumably to set up the medical supplies in case anyone got hurt._

Me: -twitch- -fights monster aliens in my dreams-

_I spent most of the storm helping out. Even though Hoban had gotten us into that mess, we'd only_ _get out of it by working together as a team. Then, just before the storm ended, I went below deck_ _to help Anshu repair a leak._

Anshu: -misses nail and hammers his hand-

-CRACK-

Anshu: O.O...

Linae: Anshu...?

Anshu: OH GOD HOLY SH& MOTHER F-(violent swearing)

Me: -stirrs- -rubs eyes- Eh...? Oh, erm, finished?

Linae: _-nod-_

Me: Do you recall seeing Hoban at all during the storm?

_I sure do. There were two occasions when I had to work side-by-side with him during the storm._ _Hopefully his rotten luck didn't rub off on me too much..._

Hoban: -rubs his hand all over her face- RUB RUB RUB! HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SCREWED NOW, BITCH! -runs off-

Me: I...see... That should be all, then. Thank you for your cooperation... if you're even listening.

Linae: HOBAN, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF--(sailor cussing) -runs after him-

...o.o Le End of chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

_**EDIT: IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I TITLED IT 'CHAPTER FIVE'. MY MISTAKE! IT WAS CHAPTER FOUR. THE ONE YOU ARE READING NOW IS CHAPTER FIVE.**_

**Chapter...-drumroll-...SIX!**

(Swordmaster Talek reappears from the LDP spoof)

Talek: o.O... Six?

Me: Yeah. Six.

Talek: ...

Me: What is it?

Talek: It's chapter five.

Me: Right, chapter five. What did I say?

Talek: Six.

Me: Really? Nah...

Talek: Yeah, really.

Me: Please, I'm not THAT stupid.

Talek: -cough-

Me: Are you sick?

Tormund: -throws a brick at me-

**Chapter FIVE (for real)**

Last but not least, Anshu is telling his side of the story. HOORAH.

Anshu: Here's _what happened, as I recall it..._

-silence-

Me: Hoban, not this again...

Hoban: I'm NOT repeating myself again.

Me: Please?

Hoban: No.

Me: For a cookie?

Hoban: No...

Me: How about some pocky?

Hoban: No.

Me: Cake, then?

Hoban: Hmmm...What kind of cake?

Me: Pineapple upside-down?

Hoban: Make it a carrot cake...

Me: DEAL!

Hoban: -clears throat- Yeah, let's see you laugh when I sail you into a storm! -shakes fist-

Linae: -pimp smacks him-

Hoban: WTF? Was that in the script?

Linae: What script? -crotch kick-

Hoban: O.O! -falls over in pain- There go my future kids!

Linae: -flips hair- Humph, you'd never get laid anyway. -prances off, giggling girlishly-

_We then settled in and ate our dinner..._

_After finishing the meal, Linae pulled me aside. She had a medical issue she wanted to discuss,_ _so we lingered in the cabin for a bit. You understand that, due to my doctor-patient confidentiality,_ _I'm not at liberty to discuss our conversation..._

Me: It's alright, I'm pretty sure I already know...

Linae: -fart-

_Let's see... I then went for a brief walk on deck. I try to find time for a stroll after dinner each night;_ _it helps me to keep from feeling drowsy after a hearty meal. _

Me: -nods boredly- Uh huh...

_Are you bored?_

Me: Huh? Wha-no! Of COURSE not:D

_Alright then..._

Me: So, right before the storm started... is there anything you want to tell me about?

_No, not that I can think of..._

Linae: -fart- o.o

Me: An argument you got into with Hoban, perhaps?

_Ah, yes! You're correct. We did have a bit of a disagreement. _

Me: Would you mind explaining what happened?

_Well, he said his hat was very stylish, but I had to disagree..._

Hoban: Say it's better than Captain Tuan's! Say it!

Anshu: NEVER!

Hoban: SAY IT, OLD MAN!

Anshu: I'LL NEVER SAY YOUR HAT IS STYLISH!

Hoban: Yes you will!

Anshu: It's an ugly elf hat! There! I admit it!

Hoban: -shock- :O!

Anshu: -crosses arms-

Hoban: Oh, you're goin' DOWN, old man!

Anshu: Bring it on, you young punk!

Me (not really listening): -stares off into space blankly-

_Am I boring you? Honestly? You haven't said anything in a while..._

Me: Wha?

_Am I boring you..._

Me: You have a long beard...

_Yes, I know...but getting back to the story--_

Me: Can I tug on it?

_-sigh- Maybe after I'm done--_

Me: No, nooow... D:

_Fine..._

Me: YAY! -beard tug-

_o.o...done?_

Me: Hang on...-beard tug-...okay. I'm done. :)

_-sigh- Good. Anyway, we were about to open cans o' whoop-ass, but then..._

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'VE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!"

Hoban: -glare- We'll settle this later, old-timer...

Anshu: Your mother!

_Upon receiving instructions from the captain, we hurried to carry out our assignments. I was told_ _to head below deck and fix a leak... An hour later, I--_

Me: It took you an hour to fix the leak?

_-shifty eyes- As I was saying... I heard yelling. Thinking there'd been an injury, I went up on deck,_ _only to find Hoban arguing with someone. I couldn't make out who it was, I'm afraid._

Me: Did you see Hoban at any other time?

_As a matter of fact, I saw him again at 5:00. He was having yet another argument, on the aft_ _deck. I asked Bonju if he knew what the navigator was getting so worked up about, but he told me_ _he had no idea._

Me: Alright, I think that about does it. Thanks for your time.

_You're welcome._

Me: ...

_Why are you still here?_

Me: -grins-

_-sigh- FINE! BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME._

Me: YES! -tugs on his beard and runs off-

**End. o.o**


	6. Chapter 6

FINAL CHAPTER

(And the award for shortest plot ever goes to...)

Me: -reading plot-

Swordmaster Talek: OH MAI GAWSH. THEY FOUND HOBAN! -fangirl scream-

Me: What. The. HELL! Why didn't he die? Can't TNT kill off just ONE CHARACTER ONCE? JUST ONCE?

Adam: No, 'cos we're just dicks like that. Plus we're too big of pansies to do anything violent.

Donna: -skips by in a pink tutu while throwing pretty flowers everywhere- LIKE, OHMIGOSH, YEAH! THERE SHOULD BE LOVE, NOT DEATH!

Tormund: -throws brick at her-

**Chapter SIX**

Hoban's the narrator now... -emo sigh-

_It's time you learned what REALLY happened..._

Hoban: -stupid pose- Yeah, let's see you laugh when I sail you into a storm!

Tormund: -throws brick-

Swordmaster Talek: He has...blue hair. Blue.

Hoban: Blue is the new black. Didn't you know?

Talek: No. Is that hereditary? o.o

Hoban: Yup.

Talek: YOU LIE.

Hoban: Nu-uh! D:

Me: D.D... Can we get back to the spoof?

Hoban: Am I getting paid for this?

Me: No.

Hoban: IT'S A DEAL THEN.

_Rather than stay and put up with their insults, I went to get some work done. _

(Talek interrupts to pet Hoban's hair) Talek: O.O -stroke-... -stroke-

Tormund: -hefts brick-

Talek: Meep! -hides-

_After a while, I went up on deck to check the horizon. Anshu interrupted me, though, to ask about stopping at Krawk Island. I told him we couldn't, but he wouldn't listen. _

Anshu: -puts fingers in ear- LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU. NYAH.

Hoban: ...-punches him- -runs-

_He was getting pretty upset, but-_

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! WE'VE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!"

_By about one o'clock, the storm had really picked up. I was helping Captain Tuan sail us safely through. Linae then needed some help, so the captain sent me to her. Linae instantly started in with some nonsense about how I'd jinxed the ship. She even said the storm was my fault!_

Linae: It was.

Hoban: WAS NOT!

Linae: Yes it was. -sticks tongue out-

Hoban: NO IT WAS NOT! -pouts-

_She annoyed the hell out of me, but I just stuck to the work and tried to ignore her..._

Linae: WET WILLIE. -licks finger and sticks it in Hoban's ear- Mwahahaha!

Hoban: GAAAH!

_...it was no easy task._

_After an hour, I was still upset. I found Kentari at the starboard railing, but he seemed too distracted to pay any attention to me, so I moved on. _

Kentari: Are...are you touching my crotch in that panel?

Me: LMAO. It sure looks like it, doesn't it? (No, seriously, go look at it. Chapter six, last panel on the first page.)

Hoban: Uh... -inches away-

_At four, I saw Anshu again. I felt like talking to someone about what Linae had said, but he was still bitter about our earlier disagreement._

Anshu: And your hat is NOT stylish!

Hoban: YES, IT, IS!

_I decided to steer clear of the topic. When I ran into Linae an hour later, I still felt annoyed by what she'd said--_

Me: Damn. Short temper much?

Hoban: I blame not being loved enough as a child. D':

_I told her so, and that led to another huge argument._

Linae: NIGGA!

Hoban: HO!

Linae: MOFO!

Hoban: SKANK!

_It felt good getting some of that off my chest, but I was still pretty mad._

_Around six, I was walking past the cargo crates when I heard Bonju muttering something about how I hadn't finished the "glorious meal" he'd toiled hours to prepare. _

_"Are you kidding?" I shouted back. "That food was AWFUL! You're lucky I'm the only one who walked out!" Well, THAT made him lost it completely. _

Bonju: BONJU MAD! BONJU SMASH!

Hoban: Oh, shit...

_BONJU GET MAD AT HOBAN. BONJU THROW HOBAN OVERBOARD. HOBAN SCREAM LIKE LITTLE GIRL._

Hoban: Hey! I did not! D:

And why are YOU narrating? This chapter is supposed to be about ME.

_-GROWL-_

Hoban: Eep! -jumps overboard-

Hoban:_ I was stranded at sea for weeks; thankfully, one of the crates that also went over had plenty of food in it... things could have been MUCH worse!_

Swordmaster Talek: Omg...does Hoban have a five o'clock shadow in that panel?

Me: HAHAHAHA! He does! Hoban, you look too young to grow a beard!

Hoban: How old did you think I am?

Me: I dunno. 18, 19, 21 maybe? 24 at the oldest.

Hoban: -darting eyes- Right, let's go with 21...

_I'd just about lost hope, when I spotted the Gaze on the horizon! It turns out that the currents had brought me back to almost exactly the place where I'd fallen off. _

Me: Why was the Gaze back in that place though? Shouldn't they have been looking for you somewhere else? o.o

Captain Tuan: Right, about that... -sneaks off-

Me: So Bonju, what do you have to say for yourself?

Bonju: If only you knew how proud I was of that dinner... I'd worked for hours getting everything just right, and at last, I'd created what I felt was perhaps my greatest work as a chef.

Orrin: -wipes away a tear- That was...beautiful!

Captain Tuan: Well, that's... nice, but it's still no excuse for shoving him overboard.

Bonju: I suppose you're right. Hoban, I'm really sorry about what happened. Whaddya say... no hard feelings?

Hoban: You're kidding, right?

Bonju: Er, no...

Hoban: I'll forgive you if you say my hat is stylish.

Bonju: ...NEVER! -runs away-

Captain Tuan: Rest assured, Hoban. Bonju's actions will not go unpunished.

Tormund: -hefts bricks- -grins maliciously-

Bonju: O.O -wets pants-

Captain Tuan: Now that our crew has been restored, it's time to make a return voyage home. To show how much I appreciate all your help, I've decided to invite you to join us as we return to out homeland of Shenkuu.

Me: Wow... THANKS!

Captain Tuan: Was that sarcasm?

Me: Yes.

Captain Tuan: Oh, and don't worry... since Bonju's going to spend the entire trip locked in our storeroom being bricked and stoned by Tormund--

Tormund: ...:D

Captain Tuan: --you need not fear being "accidentally" pushed overboard.

Me: I can't WAIT to reach Shenkuu! I bet it's incredible.

Captain: More sarcasm?

Me: Yup.

Linae: ...-fart-

**THE END.**

Send me reviews, people! I need to know how you liked it!


End file.
